Known is a fragmentation-beam projectile comprising a casing with a monolithic head section having an axial channel, an explosive charge with a detonator located in the middle section of the charge, a head section trajectory-contact fuse electrically connected to the detonator, a fragmentation unit located between the casing and the fuse and externally enveloping the projectile head section, and a screw-in bottom with stabilizing fins (RU 2327948 , publ. Jun. 27, 2008).
Said composite fragmentation unit comprises fabricated destructive elements in a binder matrix.
The main disadvantage of said known projectile is the fixed axial field shape of the fabricated destructive elements which does not ensure reliable destruction of tank threatening targets of different classes (single, grouped including groups of different configurations, ground, air etc.). Another disadvantage is the possibility of incomplete destruction of the fragmentation unit following explosive charge detonation in the projectile. Yet another disadvantage is the large diameter of the axial channel in the charge necessitated by the installation of a detonator with a safety device and reducing the strength of the projectile casing head section.
The object of this invention is to provide a projectile while eliminating the above disadvantages.